<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by ziallwarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956005">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior'>ziallwarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Character, Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Gay Character, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing family is hard, but we have to remember the life they lived, not just their death. Life is to be celebrated and one shall celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenzo/Santiago, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Zeriah/Aidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythxlxgical/gifts">Mythxlxgical</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original writing of mine. They include my own characters and characters I made up with an old friend who I no longer talk to. These writings hurt me as I shared them all with her and I want to share them so others can enjoy them. Thank you. FYI, there is spanish written here and 3 of the characters are Latino (as am I). Translations in the end notes.</p><p>Songs Inspo:<br/>Recuérdame (Arullo) by Gael Garcia Bernal, Lucy Hernandez<br/>Entre Dos Aguas by Paco de Lucia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Santiago watches from the door as Lorenzo strums his guitar, their three year old daughter looking at him with joy. A soft smile was on his face, listening to his husband sing to their daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Recuérdame. Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor. Recuérdame,” Lorenzo sings to Zeriah, smiling at the way she bounced on her knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was their song now, a sweet song he has sung to her since they brought her home. He would mostly sing it when he had a long business trip or when it was bedtime. He would also sing it whenever Zeriah requested it. He could never say no to his sweet daughter. His pride and joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No llores, por favor. Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás. A solas yo te cantaré, soñando en regresar,” Lorenzo taps her nose, laughing at her sneeze. She always did sneeze when her nose was tapped or kissed. She got that from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Recuérdame. Aunque tengo que emigrar. Recuérdame. Si mi guitarra oyes llorar,” Lorenzo continues strumming his guitar, looking over at Santiago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles at the sight of his husband, watching him record them both. He always had a thing for capturing moments. Lorenzo blows a kiss, both men laughing as Zeriah does the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lorenzo looks back at Zeriah, both starting to sing again, “Ella con su triste canto te acompañará. Hasta que en mis brazos tu estés,” Lorenzo smiles and kisses her cheek, finishing up the song with her, “Recuérdame.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zeriah stares down at the tombstone of her father, bending down and places down the sunflowers. She smiles sadly down at the grave, looking at her fiancé as he places a hand on her shoulder. Zeriah wipes away her tears and looks over at her father, Santiago, who stood next to her as well.</p><p>“Can you start please?” Zeriah whispers to her fiancé, letting out a deep breath as she goes down on her knees.</p><p>The sweet sound of a guitar surrounds them, Zeriah gently brushing her hand over the tombstone. It’s been six years since he’s passed away and it still hurt her. She doesn’t cry much anymore, she moved on as he told her to do. She wishes Lorenzo could have met Aidan. That Lorenzo could have been there for her college graduation. He would have cheered the loudest of them all. She was now twenty five, and grown up to be the woman he wanted her to be. Independent, happy as she can be, with her dream job.</p><p>
  <em>“Papa,” Zeriah whispers softly, putting a smile on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now now. No tears, mija. Quiero ver esa sonrisa antes de que me vaya. Ahi esta. Esa sonrisa hermosa. Ay, mi niña. My girasol. Recuerda, mira la vida con una sonrisa. Es un insulto para las que te quieren matar que sonríes. Siempre sonría. Baila. Grita con emoción. Dale gracias a lo que te crees, que amaneciste con vida.”</em>
</p><p>Zeriah stands up and looks at her dad, and holds out her hand. Santiago looks at Zeriah and nods, holding onto her hand. They both smile, closing their eyes at the breeze of wind they feel. They both start to dance, smiles on their faces as they did. They could feel Lorenzo with them, strumming his guitar and cheering them on.</p><p>
  <em>“Baila! Tira un grito! Woo!” Lorenzo laughs as he strums his guitar, watching Santiago and Zeriah dance in the rain.</em>
</p><p>They dance, they laugh, they talk with smiles. They celebrate Lorenzo’s birthday with no tears, with no sadness, but with joy. They do it every year, as he requested they do. To see his birth and death not as a moment to mourn, but to celebrate his life. And so they do.</p><p>They celebrate and remember him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Now now. No tears, mija. Quiero ver esa sonrisa antes de que me vaya. Ahi esta. Esa sonrisa hermosa. Ay, mi niña. My girasol. Recuerda, mira la vida con una sonrisa. Es un insulto para las que te quieren matar que sonríes. Siempre sonría. Baila. Grita con emoción. Dale gracias a lo que te crees, que amaneciste con vida.”<br/>Translation: (Now now. No tears, mija. I want you to smile before I go. There it is. That beautiful smile. My sunflower. Remember, look at life with a smile. It is an insult to those that want you dead that you smile. Always smile. Dance. Scream with emotion. Be thankful in whatever you believe in, that you woke up with life.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>